Minecraft
Minecraft is sandbox indie video game that was developed and published by Mojang. It was released on May 17th, 2009 as an alpha version and on November 18th, 2011 as a full version on PC. PewDiePie's first video was about Minecraft, and he did a Co-op Let's Play with Xebaz on Minecraft that consisted of 4 episodes, starting on December 17th, 2010 and ended on December 21st, 2010.Bold text Though on rare times PewDiePie does secret live streams with xebaz that were never uploaded to his channel he love fish and after evry video do he a brofist... He is a good youtuber on english!! his youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-lHJZR3Gqxm24_Vd_AJ5Yw Gameplay Minecraft is an open world game that has no specific goals for the player to accomplish, allowing players a large amount of freedom in choosing how to play the game. However, there is an optional achievement system. The gameplay by default is first person, but players have the option to play in third person mode. The core gameplay revolves around breaking and placing blocks. The game world is essentially composed of rough 3D objects—mainly cubes—that are arranged in a fixed grid pattern and represent different materials, such as dirt, stone, various ores, water, and tree trunks. While players can move freely across the world, objects and items can only be placed at fixed locations relative to the grid. Players can gather these material blocks and place them elsewhere, thus allowing for various constructions. The game primarily consists of two game modes: survival and creative. Unlike in survival mode, in creative mode, players have access to unlimited blocks, regenerate health when damaged, and can fly freely around the world. The game also has a changeable difficulty system of four levels; the easiest difficulty (peaceful) removes any hostile creatures that spawn. A few of the hostile mobs in Minecraft creative mode from left to right: zombie, spider, Enderman, Creeper, skeletonAt the start of the game, the player is placed on the surface of a procedurally generated and virtually infinite game world. Players can walk across the terrain consisting of plains, mountains, forests, caves, and various water bodies. The world is divided into biomes ranging from deserts to jungles to snowfields. The in-game time system follows a day and night cycle, with one full cycle lasting 20 real time minutes. Throughout the course of the game, players encounter various non-player characters known as mobs, including animals, villagers and hostile creatures. During the daytime, non-hostile animals, such as cows, pigs, and chickens, spawn. They may be hunted for food and crafting materials. During nighttime and in dark areas, hostile mobs, such as large spiders, skeletons, and zombies spawn. Some Minecraft-unique creatures have been noted by reviewers, such as the Creeper, an exploding creature that sneaks up on the player, and the Enderman, a creature with the ability to teleport and pick up blocks. Episodes *Minecraft Multiplayer Fun *Part 1 - Dual Minecraft Lets Play! *Part 2 - New World... Again *Part 3 - Exploring! *Part 4 - Heading Back Home! Gallery Pewdie_mc.jpg|This is the skin PewDiePie wore on his character Xebaz_mc.png|This was Xebaz's skin Category:Minecraft Category:Games Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Introduced 2010 Category:Introduced December 2010